1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld centrifuge, and more particularly, to a handheld centrifuge that is easy to carry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Centrifugation involves the use of centrifugal force for the separation, refinement, or concentration of mixtures having different ingredients or specific gravities. A centrifuge is an apparatus that uses centrifugal force to separate particles from a suspension.
The performance of a centrifuge is determined by the magnitude of the centrifugal force it generates. Relative centrifugal force (RCF=centrifugal acceleration/gravitational acceleration) is used to express the performance of the centrifuge. Since the magnitude (ac) of the centrifugal acceleration is equal to the radius (r) of gyration multiplied by the angular velocity squared (ω2): ac=r ω2, the magnitude of the RCF is determined by the radius (r) and the angular velocity (ω). The centrifuge is used in various fields such as the food, pharmaceutical, and mining industries.
Most centrifuges utilize a motor to generate centrifugal force, which increases cost, bulk and complexity. The extra bulk means that the centrifuge is not suitable to carry.